Some Women Prefer the Geeks
by SpecialAgentAMB
Summary: Tony and McGee are sent to extract information from a pretty little lady... but what happens when Tony's charm fails? Fun, short little one shot that came to me and wouldn't leave me alone.


Tony and McGee were sitting outside the gym, contemplating their next move. Gibbs had ordered them to talk to Nina Scott, someone who was close to their suspect of a current case. All they needed to do was to play nice and get some promising information out of her. Nina was a pretty woman, with strawberry-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Tony immediately volunteered himself to talk to Nina. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and sent McGee along with him. Nina was currently inside the Get Fit! Gym, running on a treadmill, just like she had been doing for the past 15 minutes.

"Watch and learn, Probilicious," Tony said, throwing off his jacket and dress shirt to reveal his undershirt. They entered the gym and McGee stood off to the side, watching as Tony made his way over to the treadmill next to Nina's.

Tony stood on the treadmill and put it up to a job pace right away without warming up. Nina glanced in his direction, rolled her eyes, and put her iPod louder. Yet Tony was never the one to be turned down without a fight.

"Hi, I'm Tony," He said, sticking out his hand for her. Again, she looked at him and looked away, seemingly annoyed. "I just started out at this gym, you know, to, ah, Get Fit! Just like the logo, you know."

Nina kept jogging, pretending not to hear him. But Tony was relentless and kept pursuing the matter.

"Just came from work, see, and I left my sweat shorts at my apartment in Silver Springs. Where are you from?" Nina continued to ignore him and set her speed up a little faster. Tony, not to be undone, set his speed to match hers.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you had any advice for me, a beginner at a gym. Maybe we could meet up for coffee one afternoon? What are you doing tomorrow?"

Nina grunted and paused her machine. She stood on the sides of the treadmill and turned towards Tony. He flashed her his trademark dazzling smile at her, but she just rolled her eyes. "Look, I know your type. You just join gyms to pick up different girls, thinking that because they're working out, they must have self esteem issues. For your information, I am not working out because I think I'm fat or I need to lose weight. I work out because if I ever meet a creep like you in the streets and I feel harassed, I know I will always win in a fight." She turned back to her machine and cleared it. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to do some stretches before yoga class. And if I see you around here again, you best stay away from me," And with that, she walked to the other side of the room, away from Tony.

During her speech, his smile faltered slightly, and as she turned away from him, he lost his footing on his high speed treadmill. He turned his body, fell on his behind, and was then thrown off by the speeding machine. McGee, having witnessed the whole ordeal between Tony and Nina, Nina completely turning him down, then Tony falling on his butt and being thrown off a treadmill, began to laugh out loud. Tony sent him a death glare and hobbled over to him.

"Didn't go too well, huh Tony?" McGee gloated as Tony reached him. Tony grunted and rubbed his behind.

"Shut it, McBragger, let's see you do better."

McGee gave a genuine smile. "Gladly," he said. "She mentioned yoga, right? I did yoga in college, I'm sure we can bond over that."

Tony stared at him, dumbfounded. "Yoga, McGee? Seriously?"

It was McGee's turn to throw a glare. "I'll have you know it's a very relaxing time that clears your body and mind of toxins. Not to mention being a little bit more flexible tends to be a turn on for the ladies."

Tony gagged. "ElfLord, I don't think I will ever accept any advice on women from you!" McGee just smirked and walked across the gym to Nina.

"Excuse me, Miss," McGee said, bending down towards Nina, who in turn glared up at him. "I couldn't help but noticing that you're, well, very flexible. Is that from yoga?"

Nina stared up at him, incredulous. She looked like she was contemplating smacking him or just ignoring him. McGee seemed to pick up on that vibe and flushed. "Oh, oh no, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything. I was just looking for a gym that offered yoga classes. I'm sorry; really, I'll just go ask someone who works here…"

She cut him off, smirking slightly herself. "What, am I not pretty enough to be hit on?" She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly.

McGee flushed again. "No, that's not the case at all. Um, I think you're very pretty, very beautiful. I just… I didn't want to offend you. I was just looking for a yoga class to get back my flexibility I had in college. I used to be able to lift my leg above my head back in the day." It was Nina's turn to blush as she looked McGee up and down and smirked again.

"Yeah, they do have a yoga class. Actually, one is just starting now, if you care to join me." She said, winking at McGee.

He checked his watch. "Oh, I would love to, but unfortunately I have to get back to work. I just wanted to check out this gym during my lunch break." Nina's face fell. "But, do you want to meet for tea tomorrow afternoon? You can tell me more about this yoga class and the gym?"

Nina smiled and accepted his offer. She gave him her phone number and winked at him once last time before McGee made his way out of the gym, smiling. Tony, who was waiting for him outside, glared at McGee and muttered to himself incoherently. McGee just laughed.

"See, DiNozzo, some women prefer the geeks."


End file.
